Love at Second Sight
by SilverxxMoonlight
Summary: Rory goes to the mall and finds an unexpected old acquaintance. Will she fall for him again, and will he be able to win her heart? a Trory, maybe. Sorry it kind of a sucky summery, but just read it!
1. Chapter 1:Is it Really you?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. And it totally sucks.**

**Author's Note: My last story was Trory or Rogan? , but my brother deleted it. So I decided to do a Trory, and then, a Rogan. I love them both, if Tristan and Logan were one person, they would be perfect for Rory. Anyways this is set when Rory is a sophomore at Yale, and Tristan is going to Harvard in the same year. Rory had gone out with Dean and Jess, but not Logan. It just makes things easier for me, and you. So here's the first chapter. Tell me what you thing. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Is it really you?**

_Rory_

Lane and Zack dragged me to the mall to look at a new drum set, and a new guitar for the band.

That's why I found myself sitting on a bench at the Hartford mall (we also decided to meet in Hartford). Lane and Zack had been in the music store for more than two hours. I'd looked around at the shops for new clothes, and so I was now sitting on a bench outside of the music store.

Lane and Zack were arguing about something. I think it was about not needing to spend money on two instruments, and needing to pick only one to buy, and which one to choose.

I was getting hungry; it was already six at night!

I walked over to the food court to order a pizza, a burger, Chinese, and Mexican for me, Lane, and Zack. If I could convince them to stop fighting long enough to eat, that is.

_Tristan_

It shows how down I'm feeling, because I'm hanging out at the mall in Hartford for winter break, from Massachusetts.

I just had broken up with my girlfriend. Well she broke up with. The reason is what had me down: Rory. I miss her so much it must seem stupid to those who are reading this, but I still love her, so much. Now don't start lecturing me about moving on, okay I've tried. I just can't get over Rory Gilmore. I remember that last kiss the most……

_FLASHBACK _

**_4 years ago (at the Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton)_**

"_Thus with a kiss I die," I said as I leaned in, and kissed Rory, passionately. For all I know this could be one of my last kisses with Rory. She kissed me back, and our tongues clashed for a spit second before we were forced to pull apart, or face the wrath of Paris. _

_**a few minutes later**_

_I was standing outside of the dressing rooms waiting to tell Rory the disturbing news._

_Rory walked out and her eyes found me. _

"_Hey Mary," I said. _

_Rory smiled at the mention of her nickname. "Hey, Tristan," she replied._

_I pushed off of the wall, and leaned in to kiss her. It started out slow and deepened. I half except Rory to pulled back and run, or strike me across the face. But she just leaned in closer, and wrapped her arms around my neck. While I enclosed my arms around Rory's waist. We broke apart; I knew I had to tell her._

"_Rory," I started, "My dad is making me transfer to a military school, in North Carolina."_

_Rory's smile disappeared. "Why?" she asked next._

_This is the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "I … uh… broke into a safe."_

"_Tristan, why did you break in to it?"_

"_It's a long story," I replied._

"_Well I guess this is good bye, then," she said. Was I imagining it or did she look disheartened?_

_I held my tongue to not say what I wanted to. _

"_Yeah, it is," I said instead._

_She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me, this time._

"_Tristan," I heard my dad say._

_I pulled apart from Rory. "Bye, Mary," I said kissing her lightly on her lips._

"_Bye Trist," she said, using a nickname I've encouraged her to use for monthes._

_I smiled, as my father barked my name again, and I winced._

"_I'll miss you, Mary."_

"_I'll miss you, too, Trist," she replied, pecking my cheek, and then I walked towards my father._

_END FLASHBACK _

_Rory_

I was going to order, but I wasn't sure what they wanted, but I couldn't wait for them! I went ahead, and ordered a coffee and a pretzel.

As I was walking towards the music store, I spotted a guy who was pretty easy on the eyes.

Right then his eyes was lifted up to mine.

Oh my God! I would recognize those unsettled blue eyes anywhere.

"Tristan," I whispered.

He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

"Mary," he said with that hushed husky voice of his.

**-----------------------------------**

**A/n: In my version Dean never went to the Romeo and Juliet play, obviously. What is Rory going to say? And Tristan? Well the only way you'll find out is if you keep reading! Oh and if you review. I don't care if you flame me, because any kind of reviewing makes me write faster. Should I continue, or just quit it? Anyways REVIEW!**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	2. Chapter 2:What are you doing here?

**Disclaimer: I have neither won the lottery, nor do I own GG. Which do you think is more likely?**

**A/n: I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Lane and Zack are married in my version. You guy, and girls, are so amazing eight reviews? In one chapter? So cool, keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2**

**What Are You Doing Here?**

_Tristan_

--------------------------------------

Last time

Oh my God! I would recognize those unsettled blue eyes anywhere.

"Tristan," I whispered.

He looked just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

"Mary," he said with that hushed husky voice of his.

-----------------------------------------

She was the next to last person I expected to see at the Harford mall, next to Bill Cosby.

Rory looked just as surprised to see me. Her intense blue eyes widened in surprise. We hadn't seen each other since the Romeo and Juliet play night.

"What- What are you doing here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm here for winter break," I replied, in a trembling voice. Hardly daring to believe the woman of my dreams was right in front of me.

"Do you want to sit down," I said, after a moment of silence.

"Sure," she replied.

Rory sat down in the chair across from me. I tried to think of something mutual to talk about. I realized I never knew where she went after Chilton.

"So, where are you going to school; Mary?"

_Rory _

He calling me by my nickname from high school put me slightly more at ease.

"Well, I'm not so much a Mary anymore," I started. "I'm going to Yale, where are you going?"

He grinned at the first part. "I bet you're not," he muttered, so I could barely hear. "I'm attending Harvard," he said loudly, so I could hear it better.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. How can he still affect me this way? I feel like we're in high school again. My stomach feels like butterflies are in it. I know I sound corny, but that's the only description I can think of.

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to act casually. But I knew what the real reason was behind his question. I wanted to know if he was seeing anyone, too.

"I'm here with Lane and Zack," I answered.

He looked down, "your boyfriend?" he said, more statement than question.

I almost laughed at that. "No, more like my best friend's husband."

His head snapped up. Was it my imagination, or did he looked relieved?

"I know this is kind of out of the blue, but do you want to go out with me? Like right now?" Tristan asked.

Was this real was Tristan DuGray asking me out after four years of not seeing him.

"Err…. Okay, just let me tell Lane," I replied.

--------------------------------------

A/n: So what do you think? The date is gonna be in the next chapter. I'm a total Lorelai/Luke shipper! Do you think I should have like every other chapter be Lorelai's POV? What do you think? Tell me what you think by reviewing!

SilverxxMoonlight


	3. Chapter 3:Snow Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, obviously. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me forever to update, I've been out of town. But here it is the next chapter! And thank you for all of the reviews! Keep it up, it helps me write faster! Here's the next chapter, and some Trory action for ya! So Read on!**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Snow Princess**

_Rory _

_---------------------------------------_

"_I'm here with Lane and Zack," I answered._

_He looked down, "your boyfriend?" he said, more statement than question._

_I almost laughed at that. "No, more like my best friend's husband."_

_His head snapped up. Was it my imagination, or did he looked relieved?_

"_I know this is kind of out of the blue, but do you want to go out with me? Like right now?" Tristan asked._

_Was this real was Tristan DuGray asking me out after four years of not seeing him._

"_Err…. Okay, just let me tell Lane," I replied._

_----------------------------------------_

Oh My God!

I can't believe I'm going to go out with Tristan DuGrey!

I tried not to run, but I couldn't help it. He still made me so anxious, after four years! Lane and Zack were still in the music store! The only store I could spend that many hours in was a bookstore.

"Hey, Zack, do you mind if I take Lane away for a moment?" I asked cutting him off mid-sentence.

He and Lane stopped glaring at each other and turned to face me.

"What, oh yeah, whatever," he replied giving his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Rory, what's wrong?" she asked looking worried. We walked away from the music store toward the bench I had sat on a few minutes before waiting for them to finish up.

"Well…" I started, uncertain of how to tell her what had happened.

"Come On, Rory, spit it out," Lane said.

"I just met Tristan," I blurted out.

Lane looked really shocked. "You mean Bible Boy? From Chilton?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well come on don't hold back, Rory! What did he say? What did you say?"

I told then what had happened.

_Tristan_

I watched Rory talking to her friend. What was her name, Lane? Rory looked still more beautiful then I remembered. Her hair was longer, and it was curly. Her baby blue eyes are even brighter than I remember.

To think I had come here trying to not think of Rory, and then I meet her at one of the least likely places. Furthermore to find out she's not dating anybody, and getting her to agree to going out with me!

I turned my attention back to Rory and Lane. They were now hugging each other, and walked in separate directions.

Rory was walking towards me with her coat.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I sure am," she replied. She put on her fuzzy blue hat and gloves. I had to hide my smile. She was still the same Rory.

I slipped on my leather jacket wondering why Rory was putting on a hat and gloves while the sky was crystal clear out.

We headed toward the exit. And I was stunned to see that the sky that had been clear just an hour ago was now cloudy and it was lightly snowing.

"Mare, how did you know it was going to snow? Are you a Snow Princess? Do you have a gift with weather or something?" I asked jokingly, as we walked out of the mall.

"Not me," she replied seriously, "my mom. She can tell the day when snow will come. She's the Snow Queen." I had meant it teasingly, but she was completely sober. I looked over at her. She was so gorgeous, her blue eyes sparkling. Rory looked like a Snow Princess to me.

I lead her over to my black SUV. I had exchanged my Porsche for it once I had decided to leave the family business.

_Rory _

I didn't see his Porsche from high school anywhere. Did he have a new car?

"Where's you're Porsche?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I sold the Porsche after I started Harvard. That's my SUV over there."

He went to Harvard! "You're going to Harvard?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, aren't you, too?" he asked me.

"No, I'm going to Yale," I replied. "So Is Paris, she's my roommate," I added.

He looked very astonished. "I thought you were both Harvard bound."

"Paris was rejected, didn't you see the C-Span freak out?" I asked.

"No," Tristan replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, I chose to go to Yale," I responded.

I looked over a Tristan. He appeared to be the same, but different at the same time. He still had the messy sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He was taller though, and his muscles were more defined in his tight black shirt.

We finally reached the car.

Tristan walked over to my side to open the door to open it.

He was so close I could smell his cologne, it smelled like cinnamon and soap.

I leaned in closer and stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He stood there stock still then he leaned down and kissed me back. He twinned an arm around my waist as I wrapped my arms about his neck. I touched my tongue to the corners of his mouth making him groan. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

I pulled back from lack of air. I opened my eyes and saw he was smirking at me. I missed his smirk. Then he kissed me shortly and softly on the lips.

"Let's go, Mare," He said. After I had gone inside he closed the door for me.

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: well there it is tell me what you think by reviewing! Good? Bad? Suggestions are welcome too. oh, and questions. basically anything that gets you to review!**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


	4. Chapter 4:The Blizzard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the computer I'm typing this is on.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews last chapter: heavenleigh88, melako17, krandtm'sgrl, Mongoose 187, LoVe23, trory-love08, bebacg and mrmp.. Do you not like the way it's going? If so than please write a suggestion for me! Since the last one was short this one is longer. I really do appreciate the reviews! Keep doing it please!**

**And all you people that said so, I thought I would make Rory a little bolder. Also I thought it would be cute for Rory to kiss Tristan and not the other way around. Anywho on with the story!**

**trory-love08- yeah it was kinda rushed, and didn't happen the way I originally envisioned. But to late now lol!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Blizzard**

_Tristan_

I was now driving to Stars Hallow. Rory had told me that was where she was staying with her mom for Winter Break. I was really deep in thought. Why had Rory kissed me? I assumed she still hated me, like in high school. I was surprised she had even agreed to go out with me! Let alone kiss me!

"So Mare were do you want to go to eat?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of her own reverie, too. "What?" she said a little dazed, and then she blushed a soft shade of pink.

I had to hide a smirk, was she thinking about the kiss, too? "I asked you where you wanted to go, Mare," I repeated.

"Oh, how bout Luke's?" she replied. "That's my step dad's diner," she added.

"Sure," I responded. She then told me the directions.

"Where is it, Ror?" I asked confused. All I saw was a grocery store, a hardware store and a beauty shop.

Rory giggled. "It's over there," she said pointing to the hardware store.

"Are you sure, Mare?" I said confused. "It looks like a hardware store to me."

"It is," she insisted. "Look in the window."

"Okay, let's go then Ror," I said grabbing her hand and pulled her toward the diner. But Rory didn't budge. She stood in the middle of the street, her eyes wide and darkening. Her dark hair was wind blown, and her face was paling.

"Mary"

"Mare, are you okay?" I asked softly, she was scaring me.

She then looked up at me as though she had forgotten that I was there. "Yeah, but I feel more like Chinese, if that's okay," She replied.

"Err… sure," I said confused, but I'll play along.

"Okay, we can walk over to Al's Pancake World, and we'll order some food to go. And we'll eat at my house."

"That's fine, but I thought you wanted to get Chinese," I was bewildered again."

That earned me a grin and chuckle from Rory. It made me feel better to see her smile.

"So much to teach," she said shaking her head and smiling. Rory linked her arm with mine and lead me south down the road away from the diner.

**Had Tristan turned back to Luke's Diner he would have seen a young man with dark hair looking out the window staring at him and Rory.**

_Rory _

I knew Luke was gone, because he and mom are at Puerto Rico for a vacation. But I hadn't expected _him_ to be there. I had thought it would be Caesar who covered for Luke.

I sighed. It had scared me so much to see him again. Especially with Tristan. Wait why would I be nervous about Jess seeing Tristan? He just wanted to be with me like a friend, right? For Pete's sake, Rory! He might have girlfriend, hey it could happen. Or he only thinks of me as a friend! Calm down, Rory! Just think of him as a friend. Don't even think of him as a guy. I looked at him beneath my lashes. It was very hard to think of him as anything but a guy. Just try your best Rory!

_**A few minutes later**_

_**At the Gilmore house**_

"You really weren't kidding about the rooster," Tristan said.

I sighed and grinned. "I know nobody believes us when we tell them that."

We walked to the other side of his car and they each grabbed a bag of food.

"Why did we order so much, Rory? We're only two people but we ordered for a dozen!"

"Then we'll have leftovers!" I replied smiling. Mom would have said the same thing. "Wait here, Tristan," I said.

I walked around the porch looking for the turtle mom kept the key in. I had left mine in the house. I found it and opened the doors. Tristan went in and I followed him I was about to close the door when the wind picked up and it started to snow more. A blizzard. It didn't look like anyone will be going anywhere. I sighed it looks like I'm stuck with Tristan.

I started to walk to the kitchen, but stopped. I have the best idea to do with Tristan! I rushed into the living room.

_**In the kitchen**_

_Tristan _

I had looked around and then found the kitchen. I was now unloading the cornucopia of food.

"Hey Trist," Rory yelled from the living room, or what I assumed was the living room. I smiled at her calling me that. "Bring the food in here." I groaned of course she had to say that after I had unpacked it all. I loaded the food back up, and headed toward the living room.

Rory was standing in the living room. She was grinning about something.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, Rory had kind of an evil look on her face.

"We are going to have the worst film festival!" she said beaming.

I groaned. "Okay, what movies are we gonna watch?" I asked.

Rory grinned again, "Cool as Ice, Hudson Hawk, and Electric Boogaloo."

"But Rory it's already 7 o clock and they're each like two hours, right?" she nodded. "So it's going to get to late I won't be able to stay up long enough to drive home."

"Tristan, you could stay here." Was Rory Gilmore really asking me to stay in her house? At night?

"That's okay, Mare, I'll just go now. We can watch the movies tomorrow if you want," I said.

"Well to bad you're stuck with," Rory said.

"I'm what?" what did Rory mean 'stuck here'?

"Take a look out side for yourself," Rory said. Okay, what did that mean?

I walked over to the door to look out side, confused. I was met by bursts of wind and snow. I shut the door and turned back to the living room.

"Hey, Mary, do you mind if I stay here and sleep on the couch?"

She nodded "With one condition."

Sighing I asked, "What?"

She grinned and turned on the TV as the beginning credits were running. I sighed and sat by her on the couch.

_**A few hours and two and a half movies later**_

We were half way though Electric Boogaloo, the last movie. It was now past midnight. I looked over at Rory, because she had been quiet for awhile. She was lying on the couch while I was sitting on the floor. Rory's head was lying on a pillow, and her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

"Rory," I whispered. "You have to go to bed."

Her eyes fluttered open.

"But I'm watching the movie," she whined.

I chucked, "okay," I answered. "You'll have to get up when the movie's over, though."

_**About an hour later**_

_**(When the movie's over)**_

I looked behind me at Rory. She was asleep again.

"Mary," I whispered

**SILENCE**

"Rory!" I said louder shaking her. "Time to get up!"

"Go die," she mumbled in her sleep.

I sighed. I put my arms under Rory, and grunted as I carried her to her room.

I covered her with the blankets on her bed.

My Mary looked so peaceful in sleep, and, if possible, even more beautiful.

I leaned over her and kissed her on her brow.

"Goodnight, Mary," Tristan said and left her to sleep.

After Tristan had shut the door Lorelai Leigh Gilmore turned over, and smiled in her sleep.

**---------------------------**

**Author's Note: thank you again for the previous reviews. And I look forward to the new reviews. Well there was the chapter. I hope you like it! Anyway REVIEW!**

**SilverxxMoonlight**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: I really hate to leave the story like this, but I'm going away on Summer Vacation with my family. We're going through Texas, then the Grand Canyon, then Utah (to visit my Aunt and Uncle), a few other states then back home again. So I won't be able to post anymore new chapters until at LEAST the 16th. But hey that doesn't mean I'm not going to write. I am totally bringing my notebook and pen! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I'm so SORRY that I have to do this.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! **

**I will write as soon as I can! And Love all of you!**

**silverxxmoonlight (Mir) **


	6. Chapter 5:Tour of the Town

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm Amy Sherman-Palladino? Well you're wrong.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking forever for me to update. I could go on forever to describe what's been going through my life these past few months, but I'll spare you. I've been having a little bit of writer's block for this story, but here it is. I want to thank all of you reviewers, and it's not because of lack of reviews that I haven't been writing. All of your reviews make me smile. If you didn't review, well thanks for reading. All of this chapter will be told in Rory's PoV. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**Tour of the town**

_Rory _

I saw a silver light shining on my eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw it was morning.

It took me a minute to remember what had happened yesterday.

Had I really met Tristan yesterday?

I ran into the living room. He really was here! I then looked out the window to see there had been a blizzard, too! The snow looked like a foot deep!

I sighed and turned toward the kitchen to make some coffee. But I stopped, and looked at Tristan. He was snoring pretty loudly. He looked so tranquil. His body was sprawled out on the much smaller couch. Tristan's mouth was open and snoring, with his blonde hair tousled.

I shook myself, and went into the kitchen. I poured some coffee in a mug, and set the pot back on the maker. I breathed in the aroma of it, and took a sip.

I heard Tristan stumble in to the kitchen.

"Do you want any coffee?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down on a kitchen chair. I filled up another mug of coffee for Tristan. He took a sip and said, "Wow that's strong."

I smiled, "Yup we Gilmore's like strong coffee. The best is Luke's, though."

We sat in a comfortable silence each drinking coffee.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Do you want to go to Weston's?"

"Wait, the snow is like a foot deep out. How are we going to drive there?"

I rolled my eyes he can still act like such a rich kid. "Well I wonder what we could…" I looked at my feet in mock surprise. "Why don't we try this new fangled thing called walking?"

He just gave me that smart ass look from high school.

"The only way to have the proper tour of the town is to walk," I added.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll see if I can get fresh clothes from my car," Tristan said.

"Okay," I replied.

I walked into my room, shut the door, and slumped against it. Am I loco? I going out with Tristan DuGray! Well we're only getting coffee.

But why did I kiss him? Even I can't explain it! I'm still blushing from kissing a guy so randomly.

I took a deep breath, Calm down Rory, this is nothing. We're just friends! But in high school we weren't even friends! So why am I being so nice to him now?

The answer was: he had changed. I don't know how, when, or why, but he had.

I sighed again; tired of weighing the pros and cons. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater, boots, a heavy coat, and some matching gloves and a hat.

I just hope Tristan and Jess wouldn't run into each other, or most importantly that I didn't run into Jess.

_**Later**_

_**In the middle of town**_

"And that's Miss Patty's dance studio," I said concluding the 'tour'.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw my mom's number.

"Hey Rory!"

"Hi mom, how's Puerto Rico?"

"Hot," she said. I smiled

"Isn't that why you picked it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm meet you at Weston's, okay Mare?" I heard Tristan whisper in my ear that wasn't occupied by the phone. His hot breath was tickling my neck.

I nodded in reply, and watched him walk across the street as I sat down on a bench by the gazebo.

"Are you with a guy?" my mom demanded.

I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't see me and said, "Yes."

"And how come you didn't tell mommy this? Well what's his name? Where did you meet him? When did you meet him?"

"About six years ago, at Chilton, Tristan." I said answering all of her questions.

"Do you mean Bible Boy?"

"Yes, I met him at the Hartford mall yesterday."

"Does he still look hot?"

"Mom!"

"What," she said, "It's a simple question."

"Yeah he is," I said hating to admit it out loud. "What's going on in the Caribbean?"

"Look how smoothly she changes the subject," mom muttered. "The only reason I'm dropping it I have something very important I need to talk to you about…"

**A/N: Yeah a little bit of a cliffhanger. I know it very short I'll try to make the next chapter longer. You know the drill, questions, comment, concerns, and especially, IDEAS are more than welcome. So please push that pretty little review button.**

**SilverxxMoonlight**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Important Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry guy and gals, but I guess as my lack of updating would suggest I'm either going on hi-etis (No I don't know how to spell it) or am just going to quit the story all together. I apologize to all of you who liked, maybe even loved this story, but I have two others going and I don't think I'm ment to wrote Trorys. I'm also basically am bored of this story.**

**I want you all to know that it's not you're fault it's all mine. I'm also getting really busy. I hope you all will forgive me, and once again I'm sorry to those who like this story. If I do decide to continue I'll post again; if not then this is the end. My Sincerist regret and Apology.**

**SilverxxMoonlight **


End file.
